


All tied up into you

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke comes out of the shower to discover Vanessa having some fun, and decides to join in.





	All tied up into you

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are currently murdering me, so I'm back on my bullshit with some more quick, dirty, kinky smut lmao. Also I'm playing around with titles/dynamics, how do you guys like Brooke being ma'am/miss as opposed to sir? 
> 
> All events & particular characterizations of the individuals in this story are fictional. Always practice consensual, safe, and sane BDSM that's been negotiated ahead of time!

“Hey boo, do you have a hairdryer? The room’s one br— _Oh_.” Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, still dripping wet as she stood, caught off guard, in the doorway of the bathroom. There was a beat where Vanessa sat frozen, hand still grasping her dick, Brooke unable to look away, before the queens seemed to realize exactly what had just happened.

“I wasn’t doing nothing!” Vanessa sprang up from the bed, letting go of herself and blushing a deep red. Brooke snorted, but her eyes were soft, and an uncontrollable grin spread across her face.

“It’s okay, babe.” she laughed. “But you know,” she walked closer, her voice dropping to a low, almost predatory tone, “that’s my job.” She dropped her towel, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Vanessa. Leaning down, she jerked up Vanessa’s shirt, pulling it off in one motion and throwing it aside. She traced a finger down the centre of Vanessa’s chest, traveling along the smaller queen’s pec to brush against a nipple. Vanessa whined needily, but Brooke wasn’t about to give it to her that easily. She grabbed Vanessa’s hard nipple and twisted, her voice dropping to a whisper, “Are you trying to leave me out of all the fun?”

“No ma’am…” Vanessa gasped and keened into Brooke’s touch.

“That’s what I thought. Now what do you need to be wearing?” Brooke smirked, knowing she had Vanessa right where she wanted her.

“My collar.” Vanessa closed her eyes, melting into Brooke’s deft movements as she continued to work her fingers up and down Vanessa’s body, over her stomach, her collarbone, up to her neck.

“That’s right.” Brooke withdrew her touch just long enough to open the bedside drawer and pull out a frilled pink collar, complete with a gleaming heart pendant right at the centre. She leaned back in and fastened the collar around Vanessa’s neck, then straightened up to admire her little sub, so delicate and shy under her gaze. Her gaze travelled down, and she frowned when she realized that Vanessa was still wearing briefs.

“Let’s take those off, baby.” Brooke pushed Vanessa down onto the bed and grabbed her briefs, staring into Vanessa’s eyes as she slowly eased them off her.

“That’s better. God, you’re so beautiful.” Brooke breathed, drinking in the sight of Vanessa, mouth open and cheeks flushed, spread out on the bed for Brooke to take. She went back to the bedside table, pulling out a condom, lube, and, with a cautious look at Vanessa, some rope.

“What do you think, do you want to be tied up?” the rope was waxed to a slippery roughness, sliding smoothly in her hands as she twisted the ends, suddenly nervous.

“Yes please.” Vanessa’s face lit up with excitement, her dick rising a little.

Brooke relaxed, a twinge of excitement rushing through her chest. “Remember your safewords?”

“Green’s good, yellow’s slow down, red’s stop.”

“Good girl. Hands above your head.” obediently, Vanessa brought her wrists together and raised her hands so that Brooke could tie them to the bed’s headboard.

“And my legs, miss?” Vanessa’s voice was eager, her pupils practically blown with excitement and lust. Brooke nodded. She reached forward and grabbed Vanessa by the ankles, smiling down at her as she spread her legs apart, then tied them to the edge of the bed.

“I love seeing you like this.” stepping back, Brooke took a moment to admire her handiwork. She really was lucky—there wasn’t a part of Vanessa that wasn’t absolute perfection, from the tips of her coiffed hair, past her sharp, square jawline, all the way down to her small, manicured toes. And even though she wasn’t speaking now, Brooke was excited just thinking about that loud, rasping voice and how it would sound moaning and cussing underneath her. And now, Vanessa spread out like an angel in front of her, was Brooke’s chance to show her just how much she meant to her.

Crawling up onto the bed, Brooke straddled Vanessa and reached forward to stroke her face. Vanessa tensed under the touch, breathing a soft, sharp sign as Brooke’s thumb brushed her jawline.

“Want me to fuck you like this, baby? Want me to ride you ‘til make a mess all over you?” Vanessa moaned and nodded her head eagerly in response. Brooke chuckled. “Or maybe,” she teased, “Since you can’t do anything about it, I should be mean and just play with you and leave you squirming.”

“Jesus fuck…” Vanessa gasped as Brooke let her hand drop down between Vanessa’s legs and grabbed her scrotum, gently squeezing and playing with the area. Brooke frowned.

“Now, now, you know how I feel about little girls with dirty mouths…” she tightened her grip, eliciting a squeak from Vanessa, who strained against the ropes tying her down as Brooke let go to slap her balls, stinging despite the gentleness of the impact, “What do you say?”

“Sorry, miss!” Vanessa yelped as Brooke brought down another, harder hit, glancing up at Vanessa’s face with a flash of worry to judge her reaction. “I’m green, I’m green, don’t worry,” Vanessa added quickly. Brooke’s face smoothed out and relaxed.

Another slap, and Vanessa bucked her hips, the ropes shifting and leaving red marks on Vanessa’s wrists when she relaxed back onto the bed. Mercifully, no other hits followed—only the tingling, tender sensation of Brooke soothing and rubbing the reddened area between Vanessa’s legs. A dark, mischievous look overtook Brooke’s face a moment later, and she leaned down, staring challengingly into Vanessa’s eyes as she brought out her tongue and slowly licked all the way up Vanessa’s cock. Vanessa breathed out a short, desperate exhale.

“Beg me to fuck you.” Brooke whispered against the tip of Vanessa’s cock, circling it with her tongue and licking up the trail of pre-cum slowly dripping down it with a smirk. She had Vanessa right where she wanted her, and she wanted her to know it.

“Please,” Vanessa’s voice was hoarse with lust, her mouth dry, “Please, miss, please fuck me, I need you to fuck m—” she let out a strangled noise; Brooke had suddenly taken Vanessa’s cock in her lips, and, steadying it with a firm hand, had begun to pump her mouth up and down the length of it. She let her teeth graze Vanessa’s skin, just enough for her to feel it, but not enough for it to hurt.

“ _Oh God, oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck…”_

With a pop, Brooke came off of Vanessa’s dick, the movements of her mouth replaced by her hand pumping firmly, quickly, up and down.

“Swearing again! You’ve got to learn to control that foul little mouth of yours.” Brooke smiled devilishly and, pumping her hand all the while, moved up towards Vanessa’s chest. She wrapped her tongue around a nipple, tracing a long, wet circle around it, and Vanessa almost lost it, bucking and shaking and doing her best to hold back all the _fuck shit oh my God fuck fuck fucks_  threatening to roll off the tip of her tongue.

“You gonna come for me? Hm? You gonna come for me, baby?” Brooke moved up to Vanessa’s ear, sucking and nibbling on the way.

“Yes, oh my God, fuck, yes…” Vanessa bucked her hips frantically, her entire body buzzing with need and lust.

“Beg for it.”

Just those words were almost enough to send Vanessa over the edge. Remembering herself, she tensed every fibre of her body, holding out just barely long enough to choke out a panting plea, _please please miss let me come please I need to come please miss please—_

“Alright baby, come for me.”

Vanessa came hard, unable to keep her eyes open as her orgasm rocketed through her entire body, causing her to twist and keen and stiffen against the ropes. Brooke kept pumping, and with a gasp, Vanessa came a second time in quick succession, her cries backed by Brooke’s satisfied laughter.

Brooke bent down again long enough to lick the still-dripping trail of come off of Vanessa’s cock, biting softly at the spots where white had splashed her thighs, before surfacing again to plant a long, tender, salty kiss on Vanessa’s lips.

“You’re so pretty tied up like this, I almost want to leave you here,” she whispered gently, tracing a hand along Vanessa’s warm, flushed cheek.

“I mean, you could,” Vanessa chuckled, the lingering adrenaline from her orgasms keeping any exhaustion she might otherwise feel at bay, “I think I still got some more kick in me. And,” she added with a mischievous smirk, “You never did ride me until you made a mess all over me, ma’am.”

Brooke smiled widely, her eyes twinkling at the challenge.

“Well,” she kicked a leg over Vanessa’s body, straddling her in one quick motion, “I’d hate to disappoint.”


End file.
